


Let's You And Her Fuck

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cunnilingus, Female Ejaculation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Scent Fetishism, Tickling, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is out of town for some business. He suggests Suzy & Dan get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's You And Her Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this isn't the most in character - I haven't watched a ton of Suzy's videos. Also apologies for the crude title, but I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Once again - if you get the reference in this, I will write something to your exact specifications. Good luck! 
> 
> I don't actually know if this counts as voyeurism. Phone voyeurism? Is that a thing?

_Hey dude. What're you up to?_

Dan glanced at his phone and took another swig of his water, stretching out on his couch. There was a book open on his chest. He had a blissful night off - Arin was off at an animating thing, Barry was off at something else, and Dan could be an indulgent hedonist.

Admittedly, these days being an indulgent hedonist on his own mainly meant have a really good sushi dinner, listening to his music without headphones, having a really good masturbation session, and then sleeping, but still. Simple pleasures get simpler as you get older. 

_Solo night,_ typed Dan. _Gonna jerk off into oblivion and sleep the sleep of the satisfied._

_You know, instead of jerking off, you could fuck my wife._

Dan nearly spit out his water, sitting fully upright. He dropped his book on the floor, and he glared at it in annoyance. Now he'd have to find his place again.

_Dude, what?_

_I mean, she's feeling lonely, you keep talking about getting together, why not do it tonight?_

Dan blew hair out of his face and snickered a bit in spite of himself. That was a very Arin way of looking at things. Straight to the point. Also a bit batshit crazy. 

_I figured, when we got together, it'd be, you know, a threesome. It's not gay if it's a threeway and all of that._

_Dude, you have had my nuts on your chin. It's fucking gay. We're fucking gay. It's all fucking gay. Now call my wife and give her the railing she deserves!_

Dan blinked at his phone and snickered in spite of himself. 

_Do you think maybe you could ask your wife if she wants to be railed by me first? I don't wanna show up at your front door with my dick in hand like a bunch of flowers._

_Just call her up and ask her for a date._

Dan groaned. 

_She's your wife, dude. This is weird._

There were about ten minutes of no response, and Dan paged through his book, trying to find his place. He was vaguely contemplating ordering some sushi for dinner when his phone rang.

"Hello?" 

"Hey dude! Arin says we should go on a date." Suzy's voice was as friendly as ever through the phone lines, and Dan smiled in spite of himself. He was pretty fond of her, without her being Arin's wife. 

"Well, uh... so he was talking to you about that too?" Dan leaned back into his couch, resting his head on the arm of it. His legs were dangling off into oblivion. 

"He won't fucking shut up about it," Suzy said, and there was a noise as she shifted her phone from ear to ear. "I think he just wants spank bank material." 

Dan snorted, then began laughing. He could totally see the look on Arin's face, that slightly glazed, slightly goofy look he always got when he was horny. "What, you think he's sitting up in... shit, where is he?"

"Echo Harbor," said Suzy. 

"The fuck is he doing in Echo Harbor?" Dan furrowed his brow. The place was... weird. 

"Recording an album there, with the Mole People." 

"Huh. Weird band name." Dan waggled his feet. "But, uh, yeah. I'm ordering some sushi, we could watch a movie... maybe?" He was blushing. He was fucking blushing, because asking girls out always made him nervous. Did this even count as asking someone out? 

"I'd love to," Suzy said. "Consider it a date. I'll be over in, like, twenty minutes." She hung up, and Dan stared at the phone in his hand, blinking. 

"Um. Well, I managed that," said Dan, to nobody in particular. He ran a hand over his chin in thought, and winced at the drag of stubble under his fingers. He should shave. He should shave, maybe put on a clean shirt. Clean up the place? Shit.

It was easy with Arin. Arin had stubble, Arin was with him all the time anyway, so what even was the point of looking nice. But Dan wanted to impress Suzy. This whole arrangement was... weird. This was just adding to the weirdness. 

When the doorbell rang, Danny was struggling into a button down shirt. It was only half done up as he pulled the door open, and he smiled at Suzy sheepishly. 

"Um, hi," he said, attempting to discretely close his shirt up. There's no way to discretely button a shirt up. 

"Hi," said Suzy, and she grinned up him, her expression amused. "Are you gonna let me come in?" 

“Oh! Oh, uh, yeah.” Dan stepped back, and then he laughed ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, this is like, the most awkward I've been in years.” 

“I'd say weeks,” said Suzy. “Maybe even days.” She grinned up at Dan fondly. “You've got shaving cream on your ear.”

“How'd it get there?” Dan scrubbed his ear with one hand, looking anxious. 

“Probably while you were shaving,” she said, grinning at him impishly. “Dude, calm down. You look like you're about to have a heart attack. Or maybe an ulcer.”

“Arin was talking about ulcers the other day,” Danny said. “He said I'd get a gay ulcer.” 

“What even makes something a gay ulcer?” Suzy sat down on the couch, crossing her legs. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, looking casual and adorable as ever. 

“I dunno. Maybe you shit glitter or something.” Dan took out a glass for Suzy, filling it in the sink, then handing it to her. His hands were only shaking a bit. 

“What would bring on a gay ulcer?” Suzy leaned back into the couch, drinking her water. She left a faint lipstick smudge on the glass. 

“Arin says gay panic,” said Dan, standing somewhat awkwardly. Did he sit next to her? Did he sit farther part from her? She was sitting in the center of the couch, so there was no way to _not_ sit next to her, unless he sat on a chair...?

“Dan, get out of your head,” Suzy said, reaching over and snagging Dan by the belt loops. “Come sit with me. It's just me.” She tugged, puling him forward. 

“Sorry,” Dan said, and he sat down next to her, his elbows resting on his thighs. “This is all so fucking weird.” He was aware of her – painfully aware of how close she was, the warmth of her. Fuck, he could even smell her – the familiar girl smell that he missed sometimes. She was almost as familiar as Arin, but so different at the same time. There wasn't any of the comfortable, lazy intimacy. The air felt super charged, like someone was about to get zapped with static electricity. 

“You wanna pretend that we're just on a first date or something?” Suzy shifted, so that she was facing Dan. 

“I've been doing a lot of pretending lately,” said Dan, and his face quirked into something like a smile. “I think I'm ready to face the day. As it were.”

“We could try making out,” Suzy suggested, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for two people to do together. It was, in some respects, but... still. 

“Fuck, you and Arin are creepily alike sometimes,” said Dan, scooting closer. 

“Nah, I'd have put a few fart jokes in first. Maybe a dick joke as well. A funny voice or two.” Suzy pressed her thigh against Dan's, and he could feel the living heat of her. His cock was waking up, pressing against his thigh. 

“A big dick joke is never not needed,” Danny said. “I might even be able to say that in some kind of grammatical way, if you give me a sec.” He cupped her cheek, his fingertips pressed against her temple. She had such a small face. Or maybe Dan just had very big hands. 

“Oh yeah? Make one now without ruining the mood.” She put her hand over his, nuzzling her cheek into it, then kissed the palm of his hand. 

“But the purpose of a good dick joke is to ruin the moment,” Danny protested. “That is its duty – nay, its purpose!” He leaned down to kiss her, smelling the powdery scent of her makeup, the slight sweetness of perfume that sparked up a cascade of memories. He really did like girls. 

“Heh heh. You said doody,” said Suzy, and then she was kissing him, her small fingers in his hair. 

“I swear to fucking god,” Dan mumbled against her lips, aware in a vague way that he was getting lipstick smeared across his mouth. Her tongue was hot, sliding into his own mouth like a thief in the night. He pressed himself closer to her still, turning his body so that they were belly, her soft breasts against his own skinny chest. It felt almost alien, after so much time spent kissing Arin, who, while soft and warm, was still very masculine.

He didn't even realize that he was missing stubble until he noticed the lack of it, and then he had to break away from Suzy to start giggling, pressing his face into her neck as he tried to rearrange his legs to get more comfortable on the couch. 

“Don't give me any crazy monster hickies, please,” she murmured, running her fingers down his back. A trail of goosebumps followed, under his shirt. “I've seen what you can do.” 

“'m not that bad,” Dan mumbled, mouthing along her throat, his tongue flickering out to taste her pulse point. “Arin just bruises like a soft summer peach. Dude needs to up his spinach intake.” He nipped her, gently. 

“Aren't you trying to up his iron intake?” Suzy was snickering at her own joke, reaching between their bodies to press down on Dan's dick through is jeans. 

“Urrrrgh,” Dan groaned, burying his face between her breasts. Her t-shirt was low cut enough that he could just see the tops of her pale breasts. “You're the worst. Officially. You're tied with Arin for being the worst.” 

Suzy's phone buzzed from her pocket, and she pulled away from him for a second, digging it out. She glanced at her texts, and then she groaned. “Speak of the devil.”

“What's he on about?” Dan shifted his position, until he was more or less lying on his belly, Suzy's legs on either side of his torso. His elbows were propped up on the couch (barely), and his face was pressed against her breasts. “Is he worried I'm gonna seduce you away from him?” That was a bit of a sobering thought – Arin had never been a jealous man, but Dan didn't think they'd ever been in this kind of situation either. 

But Suzy's skin was warm, and she was making little breathy noises as he mouthed at her nipples through her shirt, his hands tracing little circles along her hips. If Arin said to stop, or if Suzy said to stop, he'd stop. Until that point, though... he was going to enjoy this. All of it. He wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his head on his belly, and sighed with his whole body, listening to the gurgle of her stomach and the beat of her heart. 

“Arin's demanding photographic proof,” Suzy said, and she nudged Dan with her knee. “Can ya sit up for a sec?” 

“Must I?” Dan pushed the collar of her shirt down, baring more skin. He pressed his face between them, nibbling at the bits of skin that were overflowing from the cups of her bra. “I'm kinda liking it down here.” 

Dan fancied he could hear her rolling her eyes as he kissed the top of her left breast, taking a bite out of it without actually applying pressure with his teeth. He just sucked, gently, enough to leave a hickey, but nothing too ridiculous. Not the kind of mark that could be classified as a “monster hickey,” at least as far as he was concerned. 

“I think if I just show your hair amongst my tits it should send the message quick enough,” Suzy mumbled. There was a click, and then Suzy put her phone down, her hands going to the sides of Dan's head, palms on his temples. 

“Hm?” Dan glanced up, barely able to see her through the fuzz of his hair. 

“Arin is a fucking pervert,” Suzy said, her hands moving to the back of Dan's neck, her fingernails sending little trails of sparks to thread between his vertebrae. 

“We both already knew that,” Dan mumbled, mouthing at her clavicle. All he could smell was Suzy – perfume and skin and deodorant, laundry detergent, whatever it was that she'd eaten recently. Her skin was soft against his face, and he was glad he'd shaved – wouldn't want to rub her skin off with his stubble.

"Well, okay, yeah," said Suzy, and her voice was going a little hazy around the edges. As Dan kissed lower along her breast, her grip on his hair tightened, and her hips rocked forward a little hard. When he pushed her shirt up to reveal her bra (which was printed with spiders, of course) she was shivering, breathing heavily. "J-just... he used to be a bit less blatant about it." 

"You have the most adorable belly," Dan mumbled, burying his face in it. He was aware that he was being a bit ridiculous. He didn't particularly care. He still wasn't... entirely comfortable enough with Arin to just explore his body like this - he wasn't used to flat chests and against his face. But he was getting there. and Suzy reminded him enough of Arin that it made it... sexier. More complicated, but also sexy. 

"Aren't you sweet," said Suzy, and then she giggled. Her giggle turned into a squeal as Dan blew a raspberry on her stomach, and she wriggled against him, shrieking. "No, no! I take it back!" She was trying to tickle Dan, but she didn't have any access to his sensitive bits, since his arms were tucked up close to his body again.

Suzy's phone buzzed again, and Dan stopped tickling her, pressing his face into her cleavage, then biting her directly on her right breast, sucking hard enough to leave a bit of a mark. He liked the way it made her arch against him, and he ground his erection against the cushions of the couch as he pushed her bra down, baring her nipples.

"You're eager," Suzy said affectionately, gaping her legs wider. One of her feet was on the floor now, and she was pressing his face into her breasts, making little moaning noises every time he breathed over one of her nipples. 

Dan snorted, tweaking one of her nipples between his long fingers. "I'm trying to get as much in as possible before Arin texts us again," he said, kissing down to her nipple and taking it into his mouth. He flickered his tongue across the tip of her nipple, and her back was arching, nearly unseating him from the couch. 

"Fuck," Suzy gasped, grabbing at Dan's back, digging her fingers into his shoulders. She was whimpering as took more of her breast into his mouth, until he had the whole nipple, and the skin around it in his mouth.

She tasted so good, like skin and woman, and she was so soft. He could feel her heart beating desperately under his tongue, and her fingers were going to be leaving dark bruises on his shoulders. He sucked on her nipple, pulling off with a pop, and she sagged back against the couch cushions. Her eyes were half closed, and she was breathing heavily, her lips swollen and her eyes dark. 

"What is it with both of you and leaving me all bruised up?" Dan sat up, rubbing his shoulders, and he was grinning. He was aware of how horny he was - his breath was coming in gasps, his whole body was overheated. His cock was throbbing in his pants like a broken limb. But all he wanted was to... luxuriate in Suzy. To taste her, feel her, smell her, surround himself with the essence of her, because she was beautiful. Because he still couldn't believe that she and Arin were willing to share themselves with him. 

Suzy's phone buzzed. 

Dan made a frustrated noise, while Suzy giggled. He sat up, digging through his pockets, and fished his own phone out. It was a bit of a struggle - his jeans were a lot tighter than usual.

"What's up?" Suzy blinked at him, her eyes still hazy from arousal. "That was my phone."

"I'm calling Arin," said Dan. "I don't want you to have Echo Harbor charges on your bill." He dialed the number, sitting back on his heels, still between Suzy's leg. In this position his erection was... quite obvious, but he would hope that she wouldn't mind too much.

"Why are there more charges for Echo Harbor?" Suzy sat up as well, and Dan tried not to ogle the way her tits jiggled when she stretched. He wasn't too successful.

"The weird weather and shit they get there. It's harder to string cables or something." Dan called Arin, holding Suzy's leg in one hand. 

"Hello? Dude, is everything okay?" Arin voice sounded worried when he answered the phone. "Aren't you supposed to be fucking my totally hot wife?" 

“It's kinda hard for me to fuck your totally hot wife when you're texting us every two minutes,” Dan said, moving his hand up Suzy's thigh. “Can you, like, wait for a status report or something?” 

“Could you quit talking about me like I'm a thing?” Suzy pouted theatrically, and Dan had to lean forward and kiss her for that, holding the phone next to his ear the whole time. If Arin was gonna make this as weird as he seemed to be trying to, Dan could play at that too. 

“Fuck, this is torture,” Arin groaned, his voice tinny over the speaker. “I wish I could see you. I wish I was there.” His voice was labored, and he was panting. 

“You can't, like, put on Skype or something?” Suzy tilted her head back as Dan nibbled along her neck, still balancing the phone precariously in one hand. 

“Nah, the wifi is shitty.” Arin sighed heavily. “Could you, like, put me on speakerphone and speak up a bit?” 

“You're awfully demanding,” Dan mumbled into Suzy's neck, but he was grinning. “Can't you go admire scenic Echo Harbor or something?” He took Suzy's breast in his hand, thumbing her nipple. He liked the little breathy noise she made, and the way she whimpered when he twisted his fingers. 

“Yeah, go admire the giant wicker man they've got set up or some shit like that,” Arin grumbled, and there was a rustling noise on the other side of the phone. “C'mon, I am _dying_ of boredom, the wifi sucks, there's nothing to do.” He put a wheedling tone in his voice. “You could do it for me....”

Suzy snorted, grabbing the phone herself. “Since you put it that way,” she said lightly, fiddling with the buttons of Dan's phone. 

“You're the best, Suze,” Arin said, and now he was coming through a lot clearer. 

“What about me?” Dan looked Suzy up and down, his eyes settling on the waist of her pants. He glanced at her, making eye contact, then looked back down. He grinned when she nodded, beginning to unbutton them. “I mean, I like to think that I'm an important participant in all of this.” He struggled, finally getting it free and pushing her tight jeans down to her thighs. 

“Well, I mean, yeah, but I figured you'd be down for this shit in the first place.” Arin's voice sounded amused, and there was more rustling. He never was one to stay still. Dan could picture him, sprawled out on a hotel bedspread, his legs spread wide, a tent in his pajama pants. It was pretty fucking hot. 

“I feel like you're making... what do you call it. You're calling my character into question,” Dan said, but his voice was garbled, because he was kissing down Suzy's belly and pushing her pants down around her shins, then completely off. “Unjust accusations. That's what you're doing.”

Suzy was giggling, beginning to graduate into full on cackling, as Dan flickered his tongue into her navel, then bit down gently on her thigh. She was wearing nice panties – they were better than nice, they were... Sexy. Capital-S-Sexy. Black lace hugging her hips, some kind of thin black straps... he moaned, pressing his face completely between her legs. 

“Fuck!” Suzy actually squeaked, nearly dropping the phone. “Dan you've got... fuck... oh god....” Dan was vaguely aware of her putting the phone down on the couch cushions, her hands grabbing at his head as her hips rocked forward, grinding her crotch into his face. 

“Mm... is he eating you out?” Arin's voice was all moan now, and Dan could picture him, pajama pants kicked down around his ankles, his hand pumping his cock slowly, almost luxuriously. Arin was a dude who liked to treat himself, regardless of what it was he was treating himself _to_. 

“N-no, he's just got... fuck... a really bony face,” Suzy said, squirming as Dan kept nosing her clit, his long fingers holding her thighs open. 

“Hey!” Dan propped himself up on his elbows, absently diddling Suzy's clit with the tip of one finger. “Could you go without describing, like, every part of my body as bony? It makes me feel like Skeletor.” 

“Oh my god...!” Suzy was giggling and moaning, squirming on the couch, so much so that Dan had to get off, sitting on the floor between her knees. “I'm... fuck, Dan. I'm not fucking Skeletor.”

“People of Eternia, I stand before the great Eye of the Galaxy,” Dan said in his best Skeletor voice, and then he was pressing his face back into her pussy, licking her clit through the thin, lacy fabric. She tasted... well, she tasted like herself. She tasted like pussy and like salt, musky and sticky. He kept licking her, jabbing her clit with the tip of his tongue, her hand twisting in his hair. 

“Are you calling my wife's pussy the Eye of the Galaxy? I am so using that. Suze, be prepared to get blinded in the Eye of the Galaxy!” Arin's voice was verging on manic, and the rustling was getting louder, as well as some wet, fleshy noises. Yeah, Arin was definitely jerking off. 

“Get b-blinded? Arin, you couldn't m-make that less appealing if you t-tried. Fuck, Dan, just take them off!” Suzy prodded Dan in the side of the head, and he grinned up at her wickedly, licking the wet crotch of her panties with broad, flat passes of his tongue. 

“I want a picture,” Arin said in a voice that wasn't quite a whine. “Please.” 

“Hold on,” Dan mumbled, reaching out one long arm and feeling along the end table. He found Suzy's phone and shoved it at her haphazardly, then hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties, sliding them down around her thighs. 

“Dan. Dan, look up.” Suzy's voice was cajoling, the same voice she used when she was trying to get Mimi or Mochi to look up to have their picture taken. 

Dan rolled his eyes, but did as asked, still pulling her panties down. The picture would probably be of him disentangling them from her ankles, but at present he didn't really care. He was about to toss them to the side when Suzy said - “Wait!”

“What's up?” He looked up at her, resting his elbows on her thighs. “You want to, uh, take a break?” 

“Please don't take a break,” Arin mumbled, then seemed to get a hold of himself. “I mean, uh, unless you need to.” He cleared his throat, sounding anxious. “Sorry, a bit, uh, caught in the moment.” 

“Dan,” said Suzy, and for the first time she sounded a bit embarrassed. “Can you, uh... can you put them, like, up to your face?” She covered her face with both hands and groaned. “I can't believe I said that, oh god.”

“You have a panty sniffing kink?” That was a bit unexpected, but Dan wasn't too bothered. As far as kinks went, it was pretty tame. Especially considering some of the other things they'd gotten up to together. 

“You never ask _me_ to sniff your panties,” Arin said, and he sounded a bit like he was pouting. He probably wasn't – Arin didn't seem to have a jealous bone in his body, but then again, people have hidden depths. 

“Shut up,” Suzy mumbled, then she cleared her throat, still looking embarrassed. “It, uh... popped into my head,” she mumbled, “that it'd look hot if Dan did it.” Her cheeks were very pink under her fingers. 

“It would be,” Arin agreed. “Yeah, okay, totally on board. Get your pervert on, Dan!” There was a pause, then - “Suzy, can you make sure to take a picture?”

Dan groaned. “Sometimes I feel like a sex toy to you guys,” he mumbled, but he was snickering as he said it. He brought the thin scrap of lace up to his face, pressing his nose into it, and he took a deep breath. They smelled good. Really good. Musky, sexy, and unmistakably like Suzy. It was... it made his cock throb in his jeans, and he moaned, sitting back on his heels. 

“You're more than just a sex toy,” Suzy murmured, her hand drifting between her legs. The other hand was groping for her phone, and before Dan had a chance to react, she had taken a picture. “Fuck that's hot.”

“I'd believe you a bit more if you weren't touching yourself while you said it,” Dan said, making a big show of rubbing the panties against his cheek. The lace was rough on his face, almost like netting. It reminded him of the time he'd asked Arin to wear fishnet stockings, and that experience was getting tangled up in the one going on right now. He wondered, faintly, if Suzy would be alright with having her toes sucked on.

Maybe another time. Right now, her pussy was right in front of him, the scent filling his whole self up, like water in a glass. He swallowed thickly, then looked up at Suzy. “Can, I, uh... can I eat you out?” The panties dropped out of his hand, although he could still smell her faintly, lingering on his face.

“Only if you finger me while you do it,” she said, grinning wickedly. “I've wanted to feel your hands since I laid eyes on 'em.” She parted her legs wider, sliding down on the couch, until her pussy was more or less level with his face. 

“What, really?” Dan raised an eyebrow, but then he shrugged. Who was he to judge what someone else found hot?

“She's not the only one,” Arin mumbled, and there was a wet sound on the other side of the phone, like Arin was sucking on something. “I've... fuck, I love your hands.”

Danny blushed, pressing his face into Suzy's thigh and nipping the skin there. That had come remarkably close to a different word, and Dan wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. About using the word. He might know his feelings – he knew his feelings pretty intimately in this case – but he wasn't sure how he was going to use it. Or if he wanted to.

But those weren't the thoughts for right now, because he was face first in Suzy, and she was making amazing noises, squirming and gasping, almost mewling when he flicked his tongue across her clit, his fingers digging into her thighs. 

“Fuck, Danny, that's... oh god, Arin, it's... fuck!” Suzy held on tightly to Dan's hair with one hand, the other one clutching the phone in a death grip. “Fuck, don't stop that, oh god... Arin, he's... his mouth is... oh fuck....” Her hips were rolling forward, pressing more of Dan's face into her. He wasn't gonna complain too much. 

“He's got an amazing voice, doesn't he?” Arin's voice was labored.”But has he started fingering you yet? I want... I want to know what it feels like.” There was something almost hopeful in his voice, something that made Dan's chest tight.

“I'm getting there,” Dan said, pulling back. “You can't rush genius.” There were a few thin hairs stuck to his face, and his chin felt shiny and sticky. He glanced up at Suzy, and she was giggling. 

“You look like a hairy glazed doughnut,” she said, snickering. She was still giggling when Danny nipped her on the thigh. 

Arin was cackling on the phone, the kind of laughing that tended to max out the sound level. It sounded pretty horrible on the phone, but it still made Dan grin as he skated his fingers along Suzy's thigh, pinching now and then just to hear her squeal.

“So you're a genius at pussy eating now?” Suzy stroked his hair back from his face, looking down at him fondly. 

“I mean, I've gotten good reviews,” said Dan, teasing along Suzy's labia with his finger. “Would you rate me on Yelp?” He kept his eyes on her face as he stroked her entrance, then slid in smoothly. She was wet, wet enough that his fingers were probably gonna prune up, and her face looked transcendent.

“I c-can't fucking believe you,” Suzy said, breathing heavily through her teeth. “You're gonna... oh fuck... Arin, yeah... it's as... fuck, it's as amazing as we were t-talking about.” She moved her legs, planting her feet on each of Dan's thighs.

“You've actually discussed me finger fucking you with Arin?” Dan slid a second finger in, beginning to thrust shallowly. She was hot and wet, clutching on to him desperately. “Like, an actual topic of conversation. Sitting up late at night in bed, talking about the fact that you want my fingers all up in you?” He twisted his fingers, a trick he'd learned from an ex, and Suzy's heels dug into his thighs, her back arching.

“Fuck, Dan, oh my god!” 

“What's going on?” Arin's voice was strained, and Danny wondered, vaguely, what he was doing. Was he jerking his cock? Or was Arin sliding his own fingers into his ass, imagining it was Danny doing it, Danny's long, piano player fingers. 

“D-Dan's fingering me,” Suzy gasped, “he's doing this s-spinning... thing, it's....” She closed her eyes, tilting her head back, and the river of her hair slid over her shoulder, flowing over her breasts. “Oh god! Fuck, Dan, your knuckles....”

Dan was smirking, he could feel his face doing it, but he wasn't too aware of it. This was amazing. All of it was amazing – the way Suzy's scent still lingered on his face, the way she was grasping at his hair with one hand while nearly breaking his fingers with her pussy, the way Arin was moaning into the phone. He was going to become overwhelmed pretty quickly, drunk on sound and taste and sight. It was like being high, only moreso – he could do things, he could feel things, it was all just... so much.

Suzy was thrashing as he curled his fingers, feeling around for her g-spot with the very tip of his index finger. He looked up at her, smiling, and then he leaned forward, taking her clit into his mouth and beginning to lick it in earnest, like he was trying to finish an ice cream cone before it melted. 

“Arin, oh fuck, Arin, this... fuck, Danny, I love your knuckles, your hands, I'm... oh....” Suzy was babbling incoherently, jerking against him as he licked and licked, his jaw beginning to get sore. 

Dan expected her orgasm – he could feel her tensing around him, pulsing, her thighs rigid on either side of him. He was _not_ expecting her to squirt, right in his face, nearly getting him in the eye. It was watery, dripping down his cheeks like sweat. 

“A little warning next time?” Dan liked the way Suzy squeaked when he slowly withdrew his fingers, flexing them. He wiped his face with his arm, blinking. There was even a bit on his eyelashes, and he blinked a few times, feeling a bit gummed up. Still, despite the slight... stickiness of everything, he was pretty smug. 

“I almost never squirt,” Suzy said, looking sheepish. “I just, uh... I wasn't expecting that.” She was lolling back on the couch now, sweaty and charming in the afterglow. 

“Dude,” said Arin, and his voice had a little bit of awe in it. “Can you teach me how to do that?” 

“Sure,” said Dan, “just... like, in a minute.” He was breathing heavily himself, rubbing his dick through his pants. If he didn't cum soon, he would possibly explode. His skin felt too tight, his whole body beating with his heart, which felt like it was centered in his dick. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Suzy gaped her legs a bit wider, her thighs slippery with sweat and ejaculate. 

“Are you up for it?” Dan's dick twitched at the thought, but he had been fingering her pretty roughly. Maybe she'd be sore. 

“Totally,” said Suzy. “But I think you should take pictures for Arin.” She paused. “Also, I, uh... maybe I should sit on a towel.” 

Dan snickered. “I can clean the couch,” he said. “I've got, what do you call it, uh... that enzyme spray.” He stood up, stretching his legs and bending his knees. It was easier to unbutton his pants that way, and he could get the condoms out of the medicine cabinet. “Just, uh... hold on a sec.” 

“Don't take too long,” Arin said, a plaintive note in his voice. “I'm... I can't hold out much longer.” 

“Maybe you should just stop jerking it, then.” said Danny, in what he hoped was a properly Top/Daddy/whatever voice. “M-maybe you should wait until I say you can.” 

“Oh god, Danny,” Arin said, his voice rough. “I'm gonna... I can't wait until I get my hands on you.” 

Dan was actually cackling as he dashed to the bathroom, grabbing a condom from the box and almost skidding back into the living room. “How you holdin' up there, Arin?”

“Fuck you,” said Arin flatly. “My fuckin' wrist is gonna break and it's gonna be your fault.” 

“Fuck _me_ ,” Suzy corrected. “That's what's about to happen.” She met Dan's eyes, and waggled her eyebrows, which made Dan burst out snickering. 

“Fuck both of you,” Dan said, tearing the condom open hurriedly, then pausing. “Uh, Suzy? How you wanna do this?” He didn't want to lie on the couch, and he could try getting on his knees with her ass off the end, but that would be hard on his knees. Ditto fucking on the floor. 

“I'll ride you,” she said, standing up and putting the phone on the couch next to her. She stood on tiptoe to kiss him, her mouth hot and sweet. The kiss lasted for at least a minute, him with the condom still in his hand, his cock pressed against her belly. 

“I can hear you kissing,” Arin said, and his voice sounded a bit sad. “I miss you. Both of you, I mean.” He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed by the sentiment in his voice. 

“We miss you too, big cat,” Dan said, sitting down on the couch. He slouched, spreading his knees as he unwrapped the condom. 

“Here, let me,” said Suzy, and she was grinning at him through her eyelashes as she unrolled it carefully over the length of his cock, pinching the tip. It made him squirm and whimper, humping against her hand. “Oh my. Someone's eager.”

“Can you fucking blame me? Arin, she's just... she's just standing there, and she's just so... gorgeous.” It was hard not to keep the awe out of his voice, although it felt incredibly strange to express it in front of Arin. He was talking about Arin's wife.

Arin moaned into the phone. “Please, Dan, I need to jerk off. I may just die. Please.” 

“Wh-when I'm inside of her,” Dan said, trying to sound commanding as he reached out for her hips, curving his hands around the swell of them. “But... you can't cum until I do.” 

“You'll at least keep me informed of that, right?” Arin was whining. Arin was whining and Dan wanted to slap him, but the thought of that made his dick throb. Maybe he was just hornier than he thought he was. 

“He will, sweetie,” said Suzy, straddling Dan. She picked the phone up, then draped her arms over Dan's shoulders, her cleft rubbing against the shaft of his cock. “Fuck, Dan, you feel so big like this....”

“Could've told ya that,” Dan murmured, moaning quietly as he pushed his hips forward. “Arin knows I've got a huge cock.” 

“Shut up, Dan,” said Arin.

“Y'know, just for that? I'm gonna tease Suzy a bit.” He used one hand to hold on to his cock, nudging the head of it gently against her slit. “You wanna tell him what I'm doing, Suze?” Was he going into head space? He wasn't entirely sure. Regardless, he was enjoying himself.

“I would absolutely love to,” said Suzy, in her best YouTube voice. “Right now, Dan's just rubbing my pussy with his dick. It's making me so much wetter, and I just can't wait until he sticks it in me.”

“I can't wait to stick it in her either,” said Dan, rocking his hips faster. The friction was amazing, and he could feel her arousal dripping down his shaft, puddling in his pubic hair and smearing on his belly. He was gonna be such a mess. He'd need to shower. They'd both need to shower. 

“You guys are killing me,” Arin groaned, his voice breathless. “Please. Please, fuck him. Fuck her. Please, both of you, please....”

“I do like it when he begs,” Dan said casually, pressing his forehead against Suzy's. “Do you think we should give in to his demands?” He guided the head of his cock to her entrance, allowing the very tip to slip into her. It took a lot of self control not to push the rest of himself in, because fuck, she felt amazing. 

“Dan, I swear to fucking god, I will end you in your sleep,” growled Arin.

“That's not the way to talk to someone who's letting you get off,” Dan said, keeping his hips completely still. It was making him crazy, biting his lip as heat radiated off of him. But he was going to win this fucking thing. Whatever it was. 

“For fuck sake,” Suzy grumbled, and she forced herself down, taking his whole length into her in one fell swoop. “If you guys get into another standoff or whatever, I will fucking... tie you together until you can make nice.” 

That was an appealing idea, and Dan moaned, his head going back. Apparently, Arin thought it was pretty hot as well, because his moan joined up with Dan's. 

“I'm in Suzy now,” Dan said, “like, all the way. You think you can hold out until I cum?” Probably not – he was pretty fucking close already. High on arousal, Suzy's gorgeous tits – Suzy's gorgeous _face_ , Arin's desperate voice... it was all washing over him, hurtling towards the finish line. 

“Fuck,” Arin groaned, and there was more rustling, then a repetitive wet noise. “Are you... fuck, is she in your lap?”

“Yeah,” Dan moaned, his hands on Suzy's hips, bringing her up and down on his cock. She was rocking on her knees for him, making it easier, and it was just so fucking hot he couldn't get over it. So ridiculously hot. 

“C-can you feel it? Please? I know you can't get a picture of your dick in her, I'll just have to, uh, wait until, like, uh... fuck.” Arin was having trouble speaking, evidently. At least he wasn't the only one who was going stupid with lust. 

“What are you talking about?” Suzy was doing something wriggling with her hips, something flowing that seemed to be drawing Dan in deeper than he thought he could go, squeezing his cock. She was panting, her forehead pressed against his. 

“Dan, can you, like... put your hand down. Feel your cock as its going in and out of her. Fuck, I know it's weird, but... fuck... tell me what it feels like.”

“You're into some weird shit,” Dan said affectionately, but he slid a hand down, to where their bodies were joined. “I'm... my dick is all wet, from where she's... fuck, why am I the one who's doing all the talking? I'm the one who hasn't even had an orgasm yet.”

“He's got a point,” Suzy said, giggling, and that made Dan gasp, because some muscle inside fluttered against him when she laughed, and that did something to his dick that made all the hair on his arms stand up. 

“Fuck, Arin, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum in your wife, fuck, Suzy, is that okay?” He blinked up at her, faintly aware of how gross his face was, how gross all of him was, over musked and too aroused to think in a straight line. 

“Yeah,” Suzy said, and she kissed him, her breasts soft against his chest and her pussy squeezing him as tight as her knees were. He was going to be bruised. Bruised and sore, all over. He didn't care. He didn't care, he was going to cum, he was going to cum he was going to....

Dan cried out when he came, one hand gripping Suzy's inner thigh, the other one her hip. His cock pulsed desperately inside of her, and the pleasure that shot through him was almost like pain, making his toes curl as pleasure wriggled between the vertebrae of his spine. He gasped, leaning back into the couch, and he smiled at Suzy. 

“You have the most adorable “o” face, oh my god,” Suzy said, and it was the same voice she used when she talked to the cats, which got Dan laughing, really laughing, belly laugh, 

“Fuck, Dan, please...,” Arin whimpered, “please, can I cum?” 

“Yeah,” Dan said, still smiling up at Suzy. “Yeah, be a good boy and cum.” He could just see Arin's red face in his mind's eye, his hands desperately jerking at his dick, his hair dropping over his eyes. If he hadn't just cum himself, that might have woken his dick up. As it was, he just groaned, pulling Suzy closer to him, so that her face was pressed into his neck.

Arin made a gasping, strangled noise as he came, and Suzy sat up enough to give Dan a knowing look, then collapsed back against Dan, her sweat making her slide against his thin chest. 

“Was it good?” Dan held the phone to his ear, then made a face – he still had various bits of bodily fluids stuck to him, and they were already drying. He was overheated and sticky – he wanted desperately to shower. He also wanted desperately to eat – his belly was beginning to make displeased noises. 

“Yeah,” Arin panted, and he sighed, yawning. “I should probably let you two go.” His voice was wistful. “I'll be back in two days.”

“We can't wait to see you,” Suzy said drowsily, burrowing into Dan's chest. “I love you, baby. Be safe, okay?”

“You too. Uh. Both of you. Night.” The phone clicked, and Dan could feel the awkward, from Echo Harbor all the way to California. 

“Do you think he'll be alright?” Suzy's voice had a bit of worry in it.

“He'll be fine,” said Dan, tucking a piece of hair behind Suzy's ear. “I, uh... I desperately need to shower.” He made a face as his dick slipped out of her, the condom still on (thank god.) 

“Mind if I join you?” She smiled at him shyly, biting her lip. “I mean, we could, uh... we could shower, maybe order some food, watch a movie. If it wouldn't be too weird? I can go home as well, if you'd rather just have some time to yourself?”

“I'm not gonna kick you out, dude.” He poked her gently in the side. “Okay?” 

The way her face lit up made something in his chest hurt. Oh boy. This was going to be interesting. Navigating all of it. 

Suzy stood up slowly, and she squeezed his hand. Amazingly, she still had her bra and shirt on. Without a bit of embarrassment, she divested herself of them, leaving her standing there naked in Dan's living room.

Well. At least he wasn't going it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Check out my Tumblr (theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com)! I post ficlets there sometimes, & I always like hearing from folks!


End file.
